


Snowball Fight

by Jessie919



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie919/pseuds/Jessie919
Summary: Y/N is so excited to see the first snow of the season. With everyone gone in the Tower, can she convince Loki to join her in the winter wonderland?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Snowball Fight

Y/N groggily climbed out of her nice warm bed, stretching arms above her head while yawning. Glancing at her clock told her that it was close to ten. Seeing as it was a Saturday, she didn’t mind sleeping in, in fact, she was glad for the extra sleep.

Y/N rubbed her eyes before opening the door and heading down the hallway of Stark Tower towards the kitchen. As she approached, she noticed that she didn’t hear anyone talking. Everyone else must’ve already eaten. She strolled into the kitchen, her bare feet flinching at the cold tile floor, but she didn’t mind. She loved winter and the snow so she didn’t mind the cold weather.

Y/N opened the refrigerator and pulled out left over pancakes from earlier than morning. Closing the door behind her, she turned towards the island counter and let out a small squeak when she noticed a figure already sitting there, green eyes meeting hers.

Loki smirked as Y/N set down the plate, surprised that she hadn’t dropped it. “For heaven’s sake, Loki. You scared the crap out of me!” she exclaimed as a light blush rose to her cheeks.

His smirk grew wider and his eyes gleamed with mischievousness. “My apologies, Lady Y/N. I did not mean to frighten you.” His face didn’t seem to match his words and Y/N rolled her eyes.

“You’re forgiven, I guess,” she teased with a smile. She noticed his eyes drop down to her attire and her face reddened even more as she realized that her pajamas were a bit on the thin side. Clearing her throat, she quickly took a seat opposite of Loki and began eating. She could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to meet them.

Y/N had a crush on Loki. A big one.

Ever since he had first arrived at the tower, she was intrigued. Everyone else seemed not to trust him, but Thor said he was a changed man, so Y/N believed him. She was the only one who tried to be friendly with the god. This resulted in them becoming close, much to the displeasure of everyone else. Well, everyone except Thor. He was ecstatic that Loki had made a friend. Y/N shared her knowledge of the modern world and modern pop culture with Loki, trying to teach him about the planet that he was now living on. As time progressed and they got to know each other more and more, Y/N realized that she was starting to develop a major crush on the God of Mischief. How could she not? He was beautiful! His onyx locks perfectly contrasted against his pale, alabaster skin, green eyes shining with mischief. Y/N found herself admiring him whenever he wasn’t looking.

Though she admired him, she knew he could never return the feeling. He was a god from another realm! He probably had so many beautiful women dropping at his feet, begging for his attention. How could she ever compare to those women, who were literally goddesses.

Feeling her mood drop, Y/N quickly finished her breakfast and hopped off the chair, dropping her plate in the sink. As she was about to make her escape from the room, something outside caught her attention. She let out a gasp and ran towards the window, looking out at the city of New York. A city that was currently covered in a thick layer of snow. An excited squeal left her lips. It was the first snow of the season!

“Are you alright, Y/N?” Loki asked softly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Y/N turned towards him, her embarrassment all but forgotten as her eyes gleamed excitedly. “It snowed!”

Loki still looked confused. “Yes, that is what you Midgardians call that white stuff, right? What about it?”

“I love the snow!” Y/N squealed, clapping her hands in delight as she turned back towards the window, awed by the beauty of New York covered in the blanket of snow. She finally processed Loki’s words and turned back towards him. “Wait, did you not have snow on Asgard?”

Loki chuckled as he stood up and came towards the window, looking out at the city as well. “No, we did not have this ‘snow’ on Asgard.”

Y/N’s eyes brightened as an idea took form in her head. She turned back towards Loki. He glanced down at her as she began to speak. “Let me go get changed. You go get a coat and meet me by the doors in ten minutes!”

“Why?” Loki asked, slightly dreading the idea that was forming in her head.

But Y/N had already raced away, back towards her room. “Just meet me there!” she shouted back over her shoulder as she ran back to her room.

Ten minutes later, Y/N made it to the front door of the tower, bundled up in a large coat with a long scarf wrapped around her neck and a hat atop her head. Loki was waiting for her, but he wasn’t wearing a thick coat like Y/N expected. Instead, it was more of a blazer, though Y/N had to admit, the black ensemble that he was wearing suited him. Y/N had to tear her gaze away from admiring his outfit before she got caught.

“What happened to wearing a coat like I’d asked?” Y/N questioned as she approached Loki at the door.

He turned towards her and smirked at her bundled up frame. “I’m a Frost Giant, remember love? I don’t mind the cold.”

Y/N shuddered as he called her ‘love’ but she shrugged it off as she rolled her eyes at him. “Whatever, Elsa.” As she walked past him towards the door, she saw him smirk at the name. Y/N had just recently gotten him to watch Frozen with her.

As she pushed the door open, a gust of cold wind greeted her, a few snowflakes dancing on the breeze. She giggled as she stepped outside and took in the white scenery around her. Y/N was too busy staring up at the sky to notice Loki join her, smiling slightly at the awed look on her face.

With another laugh, Y/N grabbed Loki’s hand and started pulling him towards Central Park. “C’mon Loki!” In all her excitement, she didn’t notice Loki tense as she grabbed his hand, but he quickly relaxed as she started pulling him down the street. He let a smile cross onto his face as she dragged him down a few blocks until they were in Central Park.

Y/N finally let go of his hand, not even really noticing that she had grabbed it as she took a few steps forward to admire the beautiful park covered in sparkling snow. Loki glanced around at the land around him and he had to admit, it was beautiful. The way the snow clung to the bare trees, icicles dangling from some of the branches.

Giggling brought Loki’s attention back to the girl in front of him. His eyes turned towards her frame and he noticed that she was already looking at him, trying to hold in her laugh. He raised a questioning eyebrow and the smile finally broke free, stretching across her face. “You have snow in your hair.” She reaches up to brush some of it out of his locks before she froze, as if just realizing what she was about to do. Y/N cleared her throat and quickly turned away from him, taking a few steps away. She felt her cheeks heat up once again and Y/N cursed herself under her breath.

After a moment, another idea crossed her mind and she crouched down, gathering some snow in her hands, packing it together. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Loki had resumed looking at the scenery around them. Y/N smirked and stood up, holding the hand with the snowball in it behind her back.

She took a few steps towards Loki again, which gained his attention. As he turned back towards her, Y/N let the snowball fly. She starting laughing at Loki’s shocked face as the snowball hit him smack in the face. His shocked eyes met hers, which were already starting to tear up from her laughter. Y/N bent over, bracing her hands on her knees as she continued laughing. She glanced up at him, noticing that he was still studying her with a shocked expression. “Never been in a snowball fight then, huh?” Her giggles continued and she reached up to brush away a few tears that fell onto her cheeks when something cold hit her in the face.

Y/N stumbled back and quickly wiped her face of snow, looking up at Loki, who had a mischievous smirk on his face. He masked it with a look of innocence, though he still had a hint of a smile on his face. “What?” he asked innocently.

Y/N wiped the remainder of the snow off her face. “Oh, it’s on.” She bent down with a smile, scooping up more snow in her hands and quickly threw it towards Loki. He ducked out of the way with a laugh and Y/N bent down again to pick up more snow. Before she could full pack it together, another snowball hit her on the side of the head, causing her to drop her snowball and fall back onto her butt. The sound of laughter made her look up, and she smiled when she saw Loki laughing. He rarely showed much emotion around the others, but it never ceased to make her heart flutter when she heard him laugh or saw him smile.

Y/N sat up and scooped up some more snow and when she turned around, she threw it once again at Loki. Except this time, the snowball went right through him. “No fair! You can’t use magic!” Y/N exclaimed as she stood up, watching the illusion disappear and the real Loki step out from behind a tree.

“You never said I couldn’t use my magic,” he smirked. “You must explain the rules more clearly, next time you want to pick a fight with me.” He bent down and Y/N watched as his hand turned blue when he touched the snow. In the next moment, he had a large snowball in his hand and he looked up at her with a wicked smile.

Y/N gasped and leaped out of the way with a giggle as he launched the giant snowball in her direction. She scooped up a snowball of her own and managed to chuck it at him, hitting him in the chest. He glanced down at the splotch of snow on his chest, before looking up at Y/N with a smirk. “Oh, darling. You’re going to regret that,” he murmured softly, causing Y/N’s heart to flutter at his deep voice. Within a few moments, a plethora of snowballs were being thrown at her.

Y/N squealed as she tried to avoid them, though a few still managed to hit her. She leaped behind a tree, calling out over her shoulder. “Okay! Okay! Stop!” she giggled, her sides hurting from her laughter.

“You shouldn’t have challenged a Frost Giant, love,” Loki replied, slowly creeping up on the tree that she was hiding behind, a snowball hidden behind his back.

As he came around the tree, Y/N suddenly threw a large snowball right at his face, hard. Loki grunted and lost his balance, falling onto his back on the snow.

All humor dropped from Y/N’s face. Had she just knocked him out? He wasn’t moving. She hurried over to Loki and dropped down at his side, brushing the snow away from his face. “Loki? Oh god, Loki wake up!” Y/N put her hands on his shoulders and began shaking him, hoping to wake him up.

Loki’s eyes suddenly popped open and Y/N realized her mistake when she saw the mischief dancing in his eyes and a wicked smirk cross his face. Before Y/N could move, she was already flipped onto her back, knocking the wind out of her as Loki straddled her waist, keeping her down in the snow. The cold snow started to seep through her coat, but with Loki straddling her the way he was, Y/N couldn’t seem to think of anything else.

“I think I win; don’t you think Lady Y/N?” Loki questioned with a triumphant smile.

Y/N was unable to form any words as she felt Loki’s muscular body on top of hers. As he shifted to press her arms to the ground, Y/N felt her face turn red. She squirmed a bit, hoping Loki would get the hint and get off of her. But, her struggling only made him smile and press her down into the ground harder, causing Y/N’s face to turn the shade of a tomato.

This was too much. He needed to get off of her before she said something she would regret.

Her slightly panicked eyes met his and she saw him pause, his smirk dropping. He was now staring at her with an emotion that Y/N couldn’t quite place. All of a sudden, Loki let go of one of her arms and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. Y/N tensed at the touch, though her body betrayed her and she slightly nuzzled into his hand.

A gleam entered Loki’s eyes, and then his cold hand was cupping her cheek and he leaned down slowly. When his lips brushed against hers, he paused, as if waiting for her approval. Y/N let out a soft groan of frustration at his pause and that was all the approval that Loki needed.

He closed the gap between them, pressing his cool lips to hers. Y/N let out a soft whimper and she felt Loki’s hand on her cheek slide back until his fingers were in her hair. One of Y/N’s hands curled around Loki’s neck, pulling him down, closer to her body. She arched up into him, seeking his warmth and his other arm wrapped around her back, pulling her flush against him. Her other hand made its way to his own ebony locks and she tightened her hand, tugging on his long hair, causing Loki to let out a guttural groan in the back of his throat.

Y/N’s lips moved against his, seeking the warmth of his mouth. All too soon, she pulled back for air. As her eyes opened, she was greeted with the sight of a disheveled Loki. His eyes seemed a bit glassy and his hair was now sticking up in a few places. The hand that was in her hair had slid down to her neck while his other was still wrapped around her body.

Y/N stared up into his eyes, afraid to say anything, thinking it would ruin the moment. Instead, the hand that was tangled in his hair slid away and while his attention was still focused on her and her swollen lips, Y/N reached for a pile of snow next to her.

With Loki distracted, Y/N suddenly rubbed the handful of snow into Loki’s face. He jerked backwards with a startled grunt, and Y/N took the opportunity to push Loki onto his back and climb on top of him. His startled eyes met hers as she smirked down at him. “I never go down without a fight,” Y/N replied as she braced her arms by Loki’s head.

A large smile graced Loki’s face as his hands rested on her waist and Y/N shivered at the contact. Loki chuckled softly and Y/N bent down to quickly press her lips against his once more. Y/N cupped Loki’s face as his hands tightened around her waist and she smiled against his lips. She felt his lips twist into a grin in response, before he gently nipped her bottom lip. Y/N let out a soft groan and all of a sudden, Loki had sat up, forcing Y/N to slid backwards and land in his lap. Y/N let out a squeak, before pulling away slightly. They were both slightly panting, their breaths mingling in the cold, winter air.

Loki pulled back and gently brushed some snow off of Y/N’s face with a tender smile. “I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time.”

Y/N blushed and giggled softly. “Me too. But I didn’t think you could like me that way,” Y/N responded, glanced down.

Loki’s hand came up and tilted her face back up to meet his gaze. “How could I not? You have been so kind to me since I first arrived, even when I didn’t deserve it,” he stroked her cheek softly. “I fell for you the moment I met you. You are a goddess.”

Y/N scoffed. “There is no way I can compare to the women of Asgard.”

Loki smiled. “You’re right. You’re so much better,” he murmured softly, before leaning forward to peck her lips in a quick kiss, before standing up and pulling Y/N up with him. “Come. Let’s get you home before you freeze out here.”

Y/N laughed but allowed him to pull her to her feet. Loki laced their fingers together, squeezing her hand. “My darling, your hands are freezing,” he commented as he reached for her other hand and brought them up to his mouth, blowing hot air into her cold hands.

Y/N shivered slightly at the action, and smiled affectionately up at him. “If it means that I got to have a snowball fight with you, then it was worth it.”

Loki sent a blinding smile her way before he tugged her forward, walking back the way they come.

“Well, let’s at least get you warmed up. What is that Midgardian drink that you love so much this time of year? Hot chocolate? Yes, let’s get you some of that,” he replied as they made their way back to the Tower. He did not let go of her hand the entire time and they both had matching smiles on their faces.

Y/N felt as if her heart would burst as she looked at the man next to her. She will never know how she got lucky enough to God of Mischief’s heart, but she wouldn’t complain.

Y/N leaned closer to Loki’s side and he looked down at her with so much affection in his eyes. She could certainly get used to this.


End file.
